Who wants to be a millionaire? YuGiOh Style
by MDQ
Summary: The YuGiOh people participate in a game of “who wants to be a millionaire” with a very unexpected end!


**Who wants to be a millionaire? YuGiOh Style**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: The YuGiOh people participate in a game of "who wants to be a millionaire" with a very unexpected end!

**(A/N: The game isn't exactly "Who wants to be a millionaire" but it is similar and you still get money in the end. I just couldn't find another name for it… So don't tell me in reviews that it isn't the same game because I already know it!)**

"Welcome to another show of "who wants to be a millionaire?" with your lovely, beautiful hostess, me! Mai Valentine! Let's present the contestants: Yugi (he waves his hand blushing), Yami (has crossed arms and looks arrogant), Ryou (looks around confused), Tea (looks ready to start a friendship speech), Malik (blows kisses to the audience), Joey (eats a hamburger), Duke (plays with his dice earing) and Seto!" Mai said.

"It's Kaiba for you!" Seto said.

"Now lets meet the audience: Marik, Bakura, Pegasus, Serenity, Ishizu, Odeon, the Rare Hunters, Rebecca, Weevil, Rex, Yugi's grandpa, Noah Kaiba, and Mokuba Kaiba!" Mai said.

"Go hikari! Woohoo!" Bakura said.

"The world is mine pharaoh! Muahahahaha!" Marik said.

"I believe and support you big brother!" said Serenity.

"Ok, let's start with the questions! First question: Yugi how tall are you without your hair?" Mai said.

"1.03 meters!" Yugi answered.

"Correct! Next question: Yami: What is your favorite color?"

"Pink of course!" Yami said.

"Correct! Ryou: How many times did your yami take over your body?"

"I have a yami?" Ryou asked.

"Correct! Tea: Do you write your own friendship speeches?

"Yes! Friendship is so important and…" Tea started saying…

"Shut up!" everyone in the audience said.

"Wrong! Malik: How many piercings do you have?" Mai asked.

"More than two! Hihi!" Malik answered smiling.

"What! No you don't!" Ishizu screamed from the audience.

"Yes I do! Just because they aren't at visible places doesn't mean that I don't have them!" Malik screamed back at her.

"Correct! Joey: Who is dumber you or a cucumber?" Mai asked.

"Mmm…difficult question! Oh I know! Me!"

"Correct! Duke: Does Serenity like you?" Mai asked.

"Why yes!"

"Wrong!" Mai said.

"Jerk!" Joey said.

"Seto, why do you participate in this game when you already are a millionaire?" Mai asked again.

"Who knows… and it's Kaiba for you!"

"Correct! And here the first round of our game finishes! Mai, Tea and Duke will leave the game and the other players will continue to round two!"

"I passed! I passed! I passed!" Joey started singing doing a little dance.

"Thank you Joey! Let's start with round two. Yugi: Describe your favorite pajamas" Mai said.

"Mmm… may I use my first help?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. You may call someone, ask the audience or choose 50/50."

"I choose to call my grandpa."

"Ok! You have 30 seconds." Mai said.

Yugi's grandpa's cell phone rings.

"Hello? Who's there?" Yugi's grandpa asks answering the phone.

"Hey grandpa! It me! I'm in "who wants to be a millionaire" and I need your help for a question" Yugi said.

"I know! I'm here too, remember?" Yugi's grandpa asked.

"Really! Well here's my question: How are my favorite pajamas?"

"Ha! That's an easy question! They are purple with the dark magician and the dark magician girl on them and little hearts saying DM+DMGLOVE" Yugi's grandpa answered.

"Ooooh! Thanks gramps! My answer is they are red with the dark magician and the blue eyes white dragon on them and little starts saying 'I am Yugi and I'm short!" Yugi said.

"Wrong!" Mai said while Bakura and Marik were laughing and pointing at Yugi from the audience)

"What are you two laughing at? It's time to duel! And I shall save the world once more from evil and fulfill my fate!" Yami said.

"Shut up Yami it's time for your question. Who do you think has a secret crush on you?" Mai asked.

"I demand to use help and you as a lowly servant of the great pharaoh must obey!" Yami said.

"I am not your servant wannabe pharaoh! But here's your help. 50/50 Your two choices are Tea and Marik!"

"What! Be careful what you say pharaoh!" Marik warned him.

"Hah! You just betrayed yourself Marik! Therefore I choose Marik!"

"Wrong!" Mai said.

"Hah!" Marik laughed.

"Ryou, how many times has Bakura threatened you today?" Mai asked.

"I don't know! I didn't want to participate! I was forced to!" Ryou said sobbing. Bakura sneaks on the stage and gives Ryou a note with the answer and then goes back to the audience.

"Thanks sweetie!" Ryou yells at Bakura. Bakura was about to sit at that moment when everyone turned to look at him. "The answer is 6789 times!"

"Correct! Malik: Why did you decide to take over the world?" Mai asked.

"Because I failed school!" Malik answered.

"Correct! Joey: Do you like chicken soup?"

"Mmm…tricky question! Let me think about it!" Joey said.

and 5 minutes pass

and other 5 minutes pass

and 10 minutes pass

and 15 minutes pass

Malik falls asleep

"We have a time limit Joey! Please answer the question!" Mai said.

"Hohoho! I found the answer! It's Germany!" Joey said.

"Half an hour for this… Wrong! Seto: What do you do everyday at your company?" Mai asked.

"I watch Powerpuff Girls! Bubbles rules!" Kaiba said.

"Correct! And lets proceed to the next round. Only 3 players are left. Lets begin! Ryou do you love Bakura?"

"Yes! He's a cutie!" Ryou answered nodding his head.

"Correct! Malik do you like Rebecca?" Mai asked.

"The crazy girl with the teddy bear? No!" Malik said terrified.

"Correct! Seto why do you read "Harry Potter"?" Mai asked.

"Because Mokuba makes me by using the most lethal weapon! The puppy eyes!" Seto said.

"Wrong! It's because you like it and you think that you are a wizard too that should be in Hogwarts! Liar! You lost Mr. Kaiba!" Mai said.

"Muahahahaha!" Noah laughed from the audience.

"And now! The final round between Malik and Ryou! Let's start!" Mai said,

"Wait!" Malik said. "Before we start I must confess my unending love for Ryou! I love you Ryou! I love your snow-white hair, your big brown innocent eyes, your maniac yami, your millennium ring, your deck, all of you! I must know if you love me back! Because if you don't my life won't have a meaning and I will fall of a cliff and end my meaningless life! Just for you!"

"Ryou say no!" Yami shouted from the audience.

"Can I have the audience help to decide?" Ryou asked looking confused.

"Yes, of course. Audience please tell us your opinion" Maui said wiping her tears from happiness.

The audience opinions are:

"Yes! So romantic!" Serenity and Tea said.

"Say yes so I can steal his rod when he's sleeping!" Bakura said.

"Say yes or I will send you to the shadow realm!" Marik said.

"Yes Master!" the Rare Hunters said.

"Say No!" Yami said.

"Hihi!" Yugi laughed.

"Romance!" Pegasus said and he started crying.

"I don't even bother to answer your question" Kaiba said.

"And your decision is?" Mai asked Ryou.

"Yes! I love you too Malik!" Ryou said happily.

They kiss and leave the stage holding hands.

"And the prize?" Mai asked. "Oh well I'll keep it!"

**The End**

Please Review!

Thanks


End file.
